1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable headlamp mounting structure capable of being utilized in a vehicle, such as a compact sports car, having only a small forward space for accommodating the mounting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional retractable headlamp mounting structure of the type described in Japanese patent application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 60-35636. The headlamp mounting structure, shown generally as numeral 1, includes a fixed bracket 2 mounted on the body of a vehicle, a movable bracket 3 pivotally mounted on the fixed bracket 2 and having a headlamp (not shown) supported therein, a motor 4 supported on the fixed bracket 2 and a link 5 connecting the motor 4 and movable bracket 3. The fixed bracket 2 is secured to a radiator support 6 on the side thereof directed toward the front of the vehicle, and a point 7 at which the brackets 2,3 are pivotally connected is situated well forward of the radiator support 6.
Since a retractable headlamp mounting structure is advantageous aerodynamically and in terms of design, its use is becoming increasingly widespread not only in large-bodied sporty-type cars but also in compact sports cars. When the fixed bracket 2 of the retractable headlamp mounting structure is secured to the front side of the radiator support 6 in a compact sports car just as is done in the larger cars, as shown in FIG. 1, a distance l.sub.2 between the radiator support 6 and a vehicle bumper 8 becomes as great as in the large-bodied car. This makes it difficult or impossible to employ the retractable headlamp mounting structure in a compact sports car which has only a limited amount of space available to accommodate the mounting structure.